Recortes y la totalidad
by Binge Eater
Summary: Ahora él era todo, era la sombra, la luz, el tiempo y el fuego. Lucy pensaba que aunque en un principio sólo hubiera querido una parte de él, era demasiado tarde para recortarlo como lo hizo con sus recuerdos.


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima 

* * *

><p>No quería recordarlo, sólo saber que lo tenía a su lado.<br>Pero no estaba.  
>Aquel Rogue que la había mirado desde el corazón de las tinieblas, es decir una esquina de una habitación cualquiera, no estaba.<br>Y nunca va a volver— pensó mientras revolvía con desgano la ropa tirada en el suelo en busca de algo que no sabía bien qué era.

Lo observaba dormir, aunque en realidad no dormía.  
>Lucy conocía la delicada cadencia de su respirar como si ella hubiera nacido para verlo vivir. Podía decir sin siquiera acercarse que él estaba fingiendo.<br>Pero él siempre le hacía eso, a diferencia del antiguo Rogue; aquel no le mentía aunque eso doliese.  
>Se frotó el rostro con la izquierda y se secó una cantidad indeterminada de lágrimas imaginarias.<br>Sentada en el borde de la cama de sábanas incómodamente oscuras, como un lienzo negro o un cielo nocturno, pensó que quizás estaba llorando por su muerte.  
>Y vamos, que ella nunca antes lo había hecho, más bien las fútiles gotitas se le escapaban de los ojos marrones. Pero ahora estaba llorando de verdad, por algo que nunca había ocurrido.<br>Tal vez era un reemplazo.  
>No, aquel Rogue era el mismo que el de hacía años atrás.<br>No le gustaba admitir que eran la misma persona, de hecho no iba a hacerlo.

A la cinta de celuloide que eran sus recuerdos le faltaba una parte, ella la había cortado con sumo cuidado con noches en forma de tijera y dedos de los pies que se arqueaban por menos de tres segundos.  
>Sus últimas imágenes constituían la muerte del hombre al que ella amó más, un beso seco en labios que tenían sabor a sangre, labios que eran más que capaces de robar aire.<br>Pero ese beso fue el último con el joven construido de sombras y algunas esperanzas de una vida mejor.  
>Y para ser honesta, ella no esperaba volver a esos brazos de materia oscura recubierta de porcelana quebrada.<br>Sería imposible que las manos que recorrieran sus muslos como un escalofrío fueran las de esa persona que el tiempo y la suerte dejaron atrás.  
>¿Pero era tanto pedir?<br>Bueno, sin duda lo era.

Ella no lo sabía pero también había cambiado con él. Un cambio tan pero tan silencioso.  
>Él había sido una breve sombra que se muere (pero en realidad vive) cuando todo se vuelve oscuro.<br>Ella había sido como un rayo de luz artificial. El resplandor mortecino de los luces del baño de un hotel que se cae a pedazos bajo sus pies de niña en una pesadilla.  
>Él era todo, era la sombra, la luz y el tiempo, su tiempo. Era el fuego que se transformaba segundo a segundo, su fuego.<br>Y si volvía a apagarse, si amenazaba con cambiar una vez más, Lucy simplemente iba a dejar de existir.

No notó cuando el hombre se incorporó de su antigua posición.  
>Volvió en sí cuando Rogue le tomó el brazo y la arrastró sin cuidado por toda la cama hasta que estuviera cerca de el.<br>Lo miró desde su extraña posición, con estrellas en un ojo de mirada vacua y el cabello rubio refulgiendo mientras le cubría el otro.  
>— Buenos días, Rogue. —su voz era una campana dorada.<p>

No era de mañana; el amanecer se ponía amablemente perezoso en invierno.

Él le acarició la mejilla marcada por la textura de las sábanas. Recorrió cada línea, recuerdo de una noche de sueño pesado. De un cielo sin luna ni estrellas.  
>Pero no medió palabra.<br>Lucy vio su espalda descubierta alejarse de ella.

.

Episodios un poco azarosos y del todo inconexos.  
>Era su vida.<br>Una bañera llena que había estado esperando a que entraran en ella demasiado tiempo.  
>Sus piernas se deslizaron primero, y luego el resto de su cuerpo.<br>La temperatura del agua en contacto con su piel de marfil le resultaba repulsiva, como si estuviera siendo tocada por reptiles. Sin embargo...

— ¿No vas a entrar?

Su mente blanca como los azulejos.

Y ahora eran dos cuerpos en el agua helada.  
>Lucy rodeaba a aquel que tanto amaba con sus brazos finos, mientras apoyaba su rostro sobre el pecho.<br>Se dejaba ir un poco con el melancólico vaivén del agua y miraba a través del alma de Rogue.  
>Cómo le gustaba hacerlo.<p>

— Lucy.

Sentía algo escondiéndose entre su cuello y su hombro. ¿Un sentimiento?, no, su rostro inexpresivo.  
>Una lengua de sombra, de luz, de tiempo, y de fuego la recorría sin prisa alguna. Aunque el agua ya estuviera helada.<br>Una mano le tocaba la piel, las costillas, el corazón y más con un simple roce.

— Eres mi vida.  
>— Gracias.<p>

Aquella respuesta Rogue la introdujo en los pulmones de la muchacha con un beso, y a ella la llenó de lo que le faltaba.

.

Una cama, una bañera, la mesa del comedor, las figuras de la ciudad que se recortan en el horizonte como hechas de negro papel y él.

No era mucho más que eso.  
>Nada sabía de las calles que recorría a las nueve y media de la mañana, o de las simpáticas señoras que atendían las tiendas de la ciudad.<br>Caminaba porque funcionaba a cuerda. Esos pequeños engranajes dentro de sí sólo reaccionaban con su mirada impar y oscura.  
>Acariciaba perros callejeros, saludaba con un beso en la mejilla a esa chica, esa que tiene el pelo que emula el movimiento de las olas más furiosas y la mirada perdida en una cortina de agua que aún no ha caído (pero lo va a hacer pronto, la mujer lo dijo); toca notas en un piano desafinado y desconocido, porque las teclas le recuerdan a su piel, pero ella nunca fue buena en eso así que lo deja.<p>

No se tarda demasiado, —mentira—, para volver al comienzo.

Deshace sus pasos en lo oscuro y la luz emitida por focos anaranjados de las calles no le favorece.  
>La vuelve a ver. A la mujer de agua deshaciéndose en un charco con la expresión triste, pero deja pasar el episodio porque no quiere recordar si la hirió en el pasado o no.<br>Regresa a la parte de su vida que más disfruta.

Cuando duerme ya no sueña, aunque el firmamento este adornado con puntos de plata lejanos.  
>Sólo escucha una voz lejana.<p>

— Luce.— le dice.

Pero ella la ignora mientras se cubre la cabeza con la almohada, busca su mano debajo de las sábanas y la aprieta.

— Te amo, -es un placer que me quites la vida- Rogue.


End file.
